The Magic Book
by CharmedCrickett11
Summary: Piper, Phoebe and Prue grow up and figure out that love isn't always so lucky for them. R&R PLZ! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic Book**

**By Victoria Cavazos (Crickett)**

**E-mail: **In _That 70's Episode _it was said their powers were to be binded as soon as Phoebe was born but my story shows that they had there powers when they were children. There Grams waited to bind them once Phoebe started school (it's not mentioned) for the first time but she binds their powers after she starts school.My first fan fic. Plz R&R.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Charmed including it's characters. Adam, Angelica, Officer Mills, the warlocks Jacob and Joe (twins), David and Amanda belong to me Crickett if you want to borrow any of these characters contact me other characters are property of Spelling Television created by Constance M. Burge.

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time there was a girl named Phoebe and she had a beautiful doll, she got it when she was about three years old. She loved it so much she played with it every day. One day little four-year-old Phoebe sat in the school sandbox with her doll playing until somebody took it, it was her older sister, Prue. Prue is about 10 years-old and her other sister's name was Piper, she is 7 years-old, the middle child who is the one who is usually ignored, feeling like a Jan Brady.

During a game of kickball Prue's fixing to kick then she misses because Phoebe's crying, probably thinking somebody cheated. She's crying because she wants her doll, the bases are loaded Piper pitches, Prue kicks it and Piper freezes it in mid-air.

"What do you want, Phoebe!" screamed Piper.

"I want my dolly!" she cried.

"Prue where's her doll at?" she asked.

"I don't know what your talking about?" she chuckled.

"She has it Piper!" Phoebe yelled.

"Prue give it to her, now!" she yelled.

"Can we continue our game?"

"Yeah, or we're going home."

"You can't go home you'll get into trouble!" Prue glared.

"Prue!" Yelled Piper "once again give Phoebe her doll so we can finish our game."

"Whatever here's your dumb doll." Phoebe smiles as she gets her doll is teleported to her.

About several years pass now Prue is 17 and a senior in high school, Piper is 15 and a freshman in high school and Phoebe is 13 and is in the sixth grade in middle school.

"Grams! Have you seen my blue sweater?" yelled Prue.

"I thought you had took it to the cleaners!" Grams replied.

"I don't _think_ I did!"

"Yes, you did. Because I remember that day you had to take me to the mall to pick up some new shoes, _remember_!" said Piper.

"Phoebe!" Yelled Grams, " You left all of your bags of 'whatever' all over the floor, come and pick them up please."

"Whatever!" she yelled back.

Then the three sisters head off to school, and Piper and Prue arrive at the house at about 3:15 but Phoebe, is in detention once again, and doesn't get home until 3:45.

"Phoebe where on heaven's earth have you been?" asked Grams in a worried tone of voice.

"School. Where else?" she answered.

"Don't began to use that tone with me, young lady!"

"God, I'm sorry. Do you have to yell at me all the time though?"

"You never tell me where you are, you never call."

"I was with my friends."

"Well, at least let her know where you're at!" Informed Prue.

"I don't need you telling me what to do!" Phoebe looked back at Prue with a glare.

Unfortunately, Piper gets sick of the yelling so she decides to go upstairs and finish her homework. Plus she's extremely tired of everyone arguing all the time.

"Look what you've done now Phoebe! You made Piper upset, _again_!" Prue gave her a glare back.

"Now you two stop it that's enough." she says as she begins gasping for air falling to the ground.

"Grams!" they both yell and rush to her aid.

"Piper!" Yelled Prue " Get down here we need to take Grams to the Emergency Room!"

Piper runs downstairs not having any clue of what's going on.

"This best be a life and death– Oh my God, Grams." says Piper trying not to burst into millions of tears, "What happened?"

"That's why we're taking her!" Explained Phoebe.

"Um, okay Prue go get the car started me and Phoebes will take her out to the car."

On the way to the hospital Prue gets pissed off because of the road blockage due to the reconstruction that was going on then she honks the horn.

"Crap! We're going to have to make a detour." she complained.

At the hospital, they rush her to the emergency room.

"Grams, it'll be okay!" said Piper.

"Yeah Grams, hang in there." said Prue.

"I'm so sorry I argued with you Grams!" as Phoebe said and Prue gave her a glare back.

They sit in the waiting room for hours then a doctor finally comes and tells them that they might have to keep her there for a few days, but that she's going to be okay.

A few days pass and they go to the hospital to pick up Grams.

"Make certain that she takes her meds. at least twice a day, morning and night, before she goes to bed" he informed.

"Okay." she replied " I will my sisters and I will take very good care of her and make sure she takes the medicine she needs to."

They finally get home and Prue puts Grams to bed.

"Okay, Piper where did Phoebe go?" she asked.

"I don't know, out I guess." she responded puzzled.

"She's way too young to be out this late." She looked around worried. "Once she comes through that door she is going to be in deep."

About two or three hours later it started getting darker than it already was. It was about 8 or 9 o' clock at night, she suddenly waltzes in through the door.

"Where on God's earth have you been? Prue and I have been worried sick?"

"I'm sorry can an almost 13-year-old girl have her own freedom. Now why are you jumping up all over my back for and everything else. Geez."

"Piper! Is that Phoebe?" Yelled Prue.

"Yes!" Piper shot Phoebe a look "_You_ are in so much trouble."

"Wow, what are you going to do 'ground' me?"

"No listen to me I'm not--"

"Well you can't because you're not the boss of me and I'm getting tired of everybody telling _me _what to do."

She then storms up to her room like there's no tomorrow. A few moments pass and then Prue knocks on her door.

"What do you want?"

"Listen, Phoebe can we talk?"

"About?"

"You slipping in through that door so late, especially this late."

"You know what?" She opened her door, " I don't care. I can go wherever I want to whenever I want to okay. I don't need you bitching to me about it. There question answered."

"But Phoebe, I can't let you do this by letting you come in this late now that Grams is sick and all. I can't afford anything happening to you. I love you a lot you're my sister and that's the way it is." She sobbed in quietness.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Now, I'm gonna have Piper fix dinner for us. So are you thinking on joining us."

"Yeah, whatever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day Phoebe comes in crying.

"What's the matter Pheebs?" Piper asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." She replied.

"Your principal just called Phoebe," Prue said " He said you had a major meltdown in fifth period. I'm so sorry to hear about her."

"You know she was only my best friend then something like this, I couldn't believe she would do such a thing to herself."

"Who?" Piper interrupted, "Oh. How could she do such a stupid thing? Sorry, stupid question."

"Amanda," Phoebe answered " her parents found her dead on her bed she had hung herself."

"Except, I don't think she did that to herself. I think that something probably, its too horrible to say..."

"Go, ahead, I'll be fine." Said Phoebe.

"Well, she got strangled by her boyfriend." Prue finished.

"Boyfriend?," screeched Phoebe shocked " I don't remember any boyfriend." Then she wiped some tears away from her face. " She had an ex, but he was long over her."

"But the paper mentioned that--"

"But? But nothing the paper lied. It may have been ruled as a homicide but she killed herself. I had talked to her last night she sounded upset and I tried to stop her but she hung up and I tried to call her back but nobody answered. I broke into tears in fifth because I had remembered having my English class with her and I knew how much she loved to read stories like _Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, Antigone_ she just loved to read so many stories including Shakespeare. But anyway a part of her will always remain inside of me. At least, that's what her sister said she did hang herself."

"Are you sure that was her sister?" asked Piper

"Because there has been a some bizarre things like this occurring at school," continued Prue.

"I'm positive," said Phoebe " because when I looked into her eyes I could just tell."

"Okay, all I know is that I've been seeing ghosts of people too, I never got to know them because they died. Phoebe, -but- I have to break the news to you about a year or two ago her sister died from the flu in the hospital." Prue explained.

"Wait a minute, we haven't seen these people transparently before I know I didn't see any ghosts not, even after school started." Piper informed.

"You may think you can't, because you still think that they're real," said Prue.

"So, _you're_ saying that what _I _saw was actually a _ghost_! You've got to be kidding me right?" Shrilled Phoebe.

"As much as I hate to say it, yeah."

"But it couldn't be," said Piper with an extremely lost look on her face "ghosts aren't real."

"Piper, Phoebe, Prue!" Yelled Grams from upstairs.

"What is it, Grams?" They called back.

"Can you get me my medicine and some water would be great, too!"

"You take her medicine to her since you know how much to give her, Prue, and Phoebe, take her this glass of water." Piper ordered.

"How come you're giving orders? You're not the oldest Prue is?"

"Prue gave me the orders, now just take this up to Grams, I'm going to fix her some tea!"

"Whatever," sighed Phoebe.

"Oh thank you so much Prue and Phoebe," Grams thanked them " You are the loveliest granddaughters I've ever had and will ever have. You're going to be three beautiful young ladies from what I can see Prue and Piper but Phoebe, you still have a lot of maturing up to do before I see you can be responsible enough before I think of you becoming an adult it'll happen I'm sure."

The next day, all three of them attend Amanda's funeral, it was so tragic, everybody bursted into tears, but Phoebe's face told a different story. She was beyond upset, she couldn't believe that her ex- boyfriend Jake had strangled her to death, Phoebe remembered having a vision (before their grandmother bound their powers) about that, which made her want to have complete vengeance on him.

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Are you alright?" Prue asked.

"Um...no." she said "I just lost my best friend, how can I be alright?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I know what it's like to loose a best friend. Literally. Because my best friend Jenny lost her life when she was 10 I was about to turn 10, she had leukemia." Prue explained "It had happened about 2 or 3 days before my birthday, I thought she could live for 1 more sleepover at least. She died a couple of months after her 10th birthday."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Phoebe sighed.

"We can go now,"said Piper "Unless you want to go to the reception at her grandparent's house near Golden Gate Park."

"Yeah" she said "I'm going."

"I'll drive you, let me drop Piper off at home first, and I'll take you." Said Prue.

"Okay." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So, Phoebe you want to call me when your ready or are you going to want me to wait for you hon?" Prue asked.

"I'll just be a few minutes." said Phoebe.

"Okay."she said "I'll wait."

At home Piper gives Grams her meds. Then she fixes dinner. "Grams. You're out of bed?" Piper said shocked. "I'm fixing some soup for you."

"Okay. That's nice Piper. I'll be right back I'm going to the restroom."

Grams then sneaks into the attic and summons Patty her daughter. Also, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's mom. "I won't let them become combined as the power of three I can't they're not ready." she exclaims.

"Well, pretty soon when they're grown and more mature like Phoebe and Piper they have some growing to do. But, I understand now's not the time but once they're ready they'll have to the powers have run throughout the family for generations since grandmother Melinda Warren. We can't stop now."

"We must, I don't want to put any of them in grave danger."

"They're always going to be in danger no matter what, demons and warlocks and other dark forces will come after them still because they will become Charmed in the future about 9 or ten years from now, possibly." explained Patty.

"But not if I can help it. I'll talk to later bye."

Then as she goes downstairs, she locks the door to the attic behind her. And Phoebe, Piper, and Prue sit at the table waiting for Grams.

"Hello girls, well, how was your day?" she asked.

"Well my teacher sent me to the office for nothing today." said Phoebe "I mean, I was just sitting there reading like I was supposed to, then she just sent me to the office because this one girl started talking to me."

"Well we took our senior class picture and I was nominated Prom Queen." Said Prue.

"Yeah well we did this really cool project in my earth science class today we got to discuss the Doppler Effect." said Piper with excitement.

"Oh did that cute guy ... what's his name, Jerry? Jeremy what's his name? Talk you today, Piper?"

"His name is Jonathan, Grams. Jonathan Smith. And no. But this project for history I get to work on it with him. He's so handsome."

"Really?" said Grams.

"Well, I've got a date tonight with David!" announced Prue.

"Well, I guess that leaves me and Phoebe will watch Grams and the house tonight."

"Sorry." said Phoebe.

"What do you mean 'sorry'?"

_I'm going out. _Phoebe mouthed to Piper.

"Well, I guess its up to me to take care of Grams and the house."

Then a car horn honks outside. It's Prue's date.

"See you later." she said.

"Make sure you're home by 11:00." yelled Grams as she stepped outside the door.

"Okay!" Prue yelled back.

"Well I'll be leaving too." said Phoebe.

"Oh no you don't you've got homework, I suggest you stay home." Grams told her.

"But Grams!"

"But, no, you're staying here tonight."

"Mm-hmm." murmured Piper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Prue's on her date with David. They go see a movie. Then as he takes her home he stops and leans over to give her a kiss. They then drive to Golden Gate Park. When he leans over to kiss her again something happens and then she hears a sudden gunshot.

"Oh my God, what was that?" she asked shocked.

"Nothing," he said "Now kiss me. Don't worry its probably just someone being stupid."

"I want to go home." she demanded.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you, I love you with all my heart just like I always have."

"But, I want to go home its not safe, especially if it's someone being stupid."

"Would you like to rephrase that, I didn't quite get what you said." he said in a sinister voice.

"Aah!" she screamed and she makes an effort of getting out of the car as quickly as possible. Then she begins to run, to hide. She tries to find the perfect spot, that is as safe as possible.

"What? Wait a minute Prue, we haven't had a chance to talk yet." he said.

She realized he's some sort of monster. She's a stranded at Golden Gate Park, too far from home, so she can't go there.

"Prue where are you?" he asked in a sing-song voice. " I just love the part where you hide and I seek." she softly begins to panic breathing rapidly hoping he wouldn't hear her.

Meanwhile, at home, all three of them, well not Phoebe they get worried. Especially Grams.

"Oh, gosh I hope nothing happened to her." said Phoebe in a sarcastic voice.

"That's no way to act." Said Piper "Where are you Prue?"

"Phoebe, Piper you two stay down here. I'm going to make a phone call I'll be right back."

She once again sneaks into the attic and summons her beloved daughter.

"Patty, I don't know where Prue's at dear, do you think you can sense her?"

"She's in danger." she said.

"Do you know where at?" Grams asked.

"Golden Gate park, I believe."she answered, " In the dark shadowy woods in the cold."

Back in the woods, Prue tries to find something to protect herself with. Then David finds her, huddled in a corner obviously helpless.

"Surprise, I found you." he said with a grin. "Scared witch."

"Which witch? Who's a witch? I'm not one you're looking at the wrong person. I'm no witch."

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Really. I'm not. I swear."

"Darn that's a pity since you're mortal I can make you die slowly."

"No!" she screamed and ran.

At home, Grams calls a close by companion, she tells him everything. "Yeah" he said "I'll drive you, where in Golden Gate Park?"

"The dark shadowy cold woods, okay and hurry."

Prue begins to cry out in fear. "Don't I'll do anything just don't please."

"I've given you enough chances Prue, I just can't see you live your life this way."

She's suddenly cornered, then she begins crying out of control.

"Stand back. Get away from my granddaughter. I said back off!" said a familiar voice.

"Grams?"she whispered.

"Go to hell, bitch!" he says.

Then she says a quick incantation: "Be gone one who possesses the night and darkness."

Then David falls to the ground about 10 or 15 minutes later, wondering what happened.

"Oh, David you're okay." screamed Prue in excitement.

"Yeah, where am I?" he asks confused.

"My house, I thought you'd never wake up."

"Oh, brother."murmured Phoebe. Then Piper elbows her.

"Okay, I guess I'll be heading home." he said. "Um, where's my car?"

"In my driveway." said Grams "now its way past you three's bedtime, say goodnight, Prue and make it quick."

"I'll walk you to the door." said Prue "Goodnight." she says, then he leans over to kiss her.

"Uh-oh. Someone's in– ooh what was that for?" said Phoebe in discouragement.

"Shut up, they'll hear us." said Piper then they both sneak upstairs quickly and quietly. Then as Prue goes to bed she thinks about that five minute kiss of passion. And she then dozes off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Magic Book

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Prue wakes up all in a good mood.

"Prue, are you okay my dear?" asked Grams.

"Never been better." she said with a grin.

Grams giggles, then here comes Phoebe screaming as she walks downstairs.

"Oh God, what happened?" asked Piper with a puzzled look on her face.

"My black sweater has gone missing. What happened to it, Prue?"

"I don't have it don't look at me."

"Whatever, I'm going to find the black sweater thief sooner or later!" she exclaimed.

Prue then giggles, as she grabs a cereal bar and heads out the door.

"Prue, wait a minute! You're supposed to drive Piper and Phoebe to school today!" screamed Grams.

"I'm walking," said Phoebe "Adams's walking to school with me!"

"Well as long as you two go straight to school and no dawdling," Grams said "or you will be grounded for a week or even two."

"Okay, yeah, whatever. We won't dawdle," she said.

"You ready yet, Piper?" Prue asked.

"Yes, just about." she answered.

Then Piper and Prue head off to school and Phoebe's "soul mate" arrives and they walk to school together, and she also forgets about her black sweater.

At home, alone Grams goes up into the attic and summons her daughter, Patty, who had passed on several years ago due to her drowning.

"Hello, daughter. How are things going on up there."

"Fine, thank you."

"Well, things seem to be going great this morning, except for the fact , I feel like my granddaughter's 13 going on 20."

"You'll get used to it I dealt with all three of them together for six or seven years myself."

"Yeah. Well I hope so. I'll see you later."

"Okay you have a good day mother." Then she disappears.

At school, their's rumors going on around the school that on Prue and David's date, that he had attempted rape on her. As she walks through the halls people look at her as if they felt sympathy for her.

"Are you okay?" was what they would ask even coming from the popular kids like the jocks. She then found somewhere to run a and hide until she runs into David.

"Hi, baby." he says with his diamond sparkling eyes. "How are you?"

"Will people stop asking me that!?" she said with a sigh "Please?" then she looked up at him with an "I-want-a-reply" look. Then he says that he's sorry and walks her to his Jeep and then he drives her home and before she gets out he politely gets out and opens the door for her and she gets out then, he walks her to the front door, and they kiss.

"See ya tomorrow?" he asks.

"Yeah." she kisses him again " with donut holes and some sugar."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then she walks through the door.

"Bye. I love you." Phoebe imitates Prue about her farewell and her goodbye kiss.

"Oh, hush with you." Prue swung at her little sister as she leans and ducks down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Friday morning was the last day of the week which meant a break for Prue and Piper. No after-school activities. _Nada._ Yet, in the kitchen it's so peaceful and quiet you could even hear a pin drop, even Grams was still asleep. Then here comes Phoebe bouncing happily down the stairs.

"Good morning, everybody!" she shouted as if you could see sparkling diamonds in her eyes.

"Okay, who are you and what did you do with my sister, Phoebe?" Prue demanded.

"Good morning to you, too, Prue!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, Phoebe would you take all of your excitement up to Grams , it would make her feel better." Piper

said and chuckled.

"Okay, fine. I see how it is. So, it's against the law to wake up in a good mood."

"It's just early, hon. Can you keep it down?" Prue explained and smiled at her dearly beloved sister.

"Yeah, whatever." she said taking some of Piper's muffins off of the table.

"Hey, don't take all of them some of those are for Grams." Piper said swinging at Phoebe's hand.

Then Grams heads down the stairs to greet her beautiful granddaughters.

"Good morning, Grams!" Phoebe jumped up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Okay, what do you want, Phoebe?" Grams asked in a serious tone.

"Nothing, just trying to be in a good mood for once, if it's not so wrong."

"Okay." Grams said "What did you do? Is it something I don't want to know about?"

"No." Phoebe shook her head.

Grams looked at Prue and Piper for an answer. They shrugged their shoulders. Meaning, they knew nothing.

"Okay, well, I promised David I'd meet him outside the library this morning, so I'll see you guys later bye!" Prue said as she headed out the door grabbing Piper by her arm.

"Bye!" yelled Piper as she rushed out the door with Prue pulling her arm. "Ow!"

"Are you walking to school with what's his name? Adrian?"

"Yes, and his name is, Adam."

On the way to school, Piper and Prue discuss Phoebe's odd behavior.

"She's getting scarier everyday, I mean I'm getting very curious about her, because Monday she offered to clean our rooms, Tuesday, she did our chores, Wednesday she offered to do our laundry, yesterday, oh, I won't even go there." Prue said with a confused look. "She's just not herself."

"Well, she hasn't been herself since her best friend died."Piper said.

"I'm just so scared."

"Oh, she'll be fine."

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Adam walk to school.

"So, Adam what've you been up to, lately." Phoebe asked handing him a muffin.

"Nothin' much." he answered.

"Uh-huh." she said "Spill."

"Okay. I was going to wait and then give you this letter and it would explain everything , but--"

"Just tell me. Adam?" Phoebe asked with a curious look.

"Phoebe, it's very complicated to explain this to you." he looked directly into her eyes. "I just don't know how to say it. Okay, here it goes. . .Phoebe, I-I'm moving."

"Somewhere in town right? I mean we could still visit each other, right?" her smile slowly fading.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry, but I'm moving away from San Francisco. My mom's boyfriend or should I say fiancé lives in New York because they became engaged last night over the phone."

"But, you can't. I'll be lonely without you, you're the only friend I've got left."

"I love you, Phoebe." he pushed her hair behind her ears. "I always will. I'll write you and I'll call you and everything."

"But , I'll miss you so much." she sobbed.

"I know," he whispered, and hugged her. "Me, too."

Then they continued to walk to school. Then suddenly, two older men began to follow them, they had run into a trap. Suddenly, a group of gang members surrounded them both. Phoebe began to look confused and lost, she definitely had no clue what was going on.

Back at school, Prue goes to meet David outside the library, finding him kissing another girl? Then Prue drops the donuts and begins running to the bathroom to wash her face, praying it wasn't what she _really _saw, it wasn't real. Then she continues to sob her eyes out. Then she washes her face again. As soon as she leaves the bathroom, David stands right outside.

"Prue, I can explain." he plead.

"What's there to explain, it's clear you wanted her more than me. You probably weren't even thinking about me at all when you were there kissing that girl. It's so, obvious, come on."

"I can explain, if you give me a chance to."

"No, you made it clear that you wanted her more than you wanted me. Everything, was explained then and there."

"Prue! Stop this you're making a big scene!" he slammed her against the lockers.

"I don't care! Now let go of me. You have no right to lay a single finger on me again. Ever." she pushes him away and storms off.

Back in the alley, Phoebe looks at Adam confused.

"Where's my money at little man?" one guy asked.

"I'll give it to you when I can, I told you my mom hasn't gotten paid yet."

"I gave you three weeks boy." another member said.

"Adam? What's going on?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"It's not any of your business, little girl." A dark, tall man stepped out from the dark, he had to have been the leader.

"You got my money kid?" he asked.

"S-sorry, my mom hasn't gotten paid yet." Adam stuttered.

"You know what to do boys. Until he gets my money, he won't get his girl back."

"You leave her out of this, its me you want. She has nothing to do with this."

"Well, now she does. Take her away."

"No, Phoebe!" he shrieked as the leader beat him and left him unconscious in the alley.

Around 9:30 am the school called Grams at the Manor. Telling her that Phoebe nor her friend made it to school. Grams didn't know whether to be scared to death or upset. She calls the police to inform them of her missing grandbaby who's probably scared and alone.

A few hours later, Adam knocks on the door of the Halliwell manor. Grams rushes to the door hoping to find her beautiful granddaughter, Phoebe. Instead she finds Adam holding his injured self barely together he has a busted lip, black eye and broken arm.

"They've got her." he said almost out of breath, near to passing out.

"Come on in sit and let me get you some water."

"No, but you don't understand they have Phoebe." he tells her once more.

"Who, dear?" she asks.

"This gang called Chaos. They took her back to their hide-out by the old school house, the elementary school house."

"Okay, you come in and sit down and I'll call my police friend and I can get him to gather a group of his friends to look for her okay?"

Later that day, Prue headed to her car to make her way to pick up Phoebe and Piper. But the principal rushes out to tell Prue the news.

"Oh my God." she nearly loses control of her emotions.

"Calm down, Prue. They'll find her."

"How can you be so sure? My sister's just been kidnapped for god sakes, and you're telling me to calm down. Okay, at least let me call my sister Piper and let her know I'll be running a little late, I'll pick her up then head straight home."


	7. Chapter 7

The Magic Book

**Chapter 7**

At her school, Piper sits patiently waiting on the bench in the office, for Prue to arrive.

"Are you Piper Halliwell?" the lady in the office asked.

"Yes, why?" she said confused.

"Your sister says she's on her way, okay."

"Oh, okay. What's taking you so long Prue?" she asked herself quietly.

Back at the Chaos gang's hide out, Phoebe awakens from a deep sleep.

"Where am I?" she whispers.

"Where am I? You ask. Well, welcome to our hide-out, you'll begin to like it here because your little boyfriend won't be able to save you on time, because when he gets here you'll be dead." the gang leader said.

"No. I'll scream. People will hear and they'll call the police. So, ha I won't be stuck here with you big ugly creeps." Phoebe snapped.

"I'm afraid _you're _all wrong." He said with a snap of his fingers and his "minions" tied and gagged her. And she continued to struggle to break herself free.

At the Manor, while Grams talks to Adam, Prue and Piper barge in and they hug Grams.

"Grams, are you okay." Prue asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I called James so he could get a group of people to look for her at wherever that hide-out is at."

"I'm sure they'll find her Grams." Piper hugged her sister and Grams. "Who are you?" she looked at Adam.

"My name. . . my name. . . my name is, Adam." he answered.

"So, you're Phoebe's friend?" Prue asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Why don't I take you to the hospital, call your parents from there while Grams and Piper stay home in case the police department calls back."

She then guides him to her car parked out front.

"Steady." she said as she opened the car door for him.

On the way to the hospital, Prue and Adam discuss why he was attacked.

"I was attacked because. . . I owe the money lets say around 5 grand. They were my only hope in getting my father back."

"Okay, so why did they take my sister?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered "they just said that 'Until you get me my money you won't get your girl back,' but then everything went dark and I could only hear her screaming and trying to kick herself free. And that's basically all I know."

"Wow, okay."

They finally arrive at the hospital and the orderlies help him out with his injuries.

"I'll be fine, so will your sister." he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

The Magic Book

**Chapter 8**

At the Manor, Piper and Grams sit in the kitchen and talk about what Adam had told her, also discussing the days events.

"He told me, he and Phoebe were just walking to school and this gang called Chaos, attacked them, the gang leader ordered his fellow

gang friends to take her to some hide out by the old elementary school house." Mentioned Grams.

"Okay, I think I know what, I mean where this hide can be–"

She was then interrupted by a noise in the conservatory room.

"Stand back, Piper." Said Grams and she tried to fend off that thing whatever, it was. Actually, it was more likely a warlock. Then Grams vanquishes the ugly terrorist.

"What, was that?" Piper asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"It was just a mean man trying to hurt ya 'll again." Grams explained.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen done in my whole life. Has that kind of stuff been done before?

I mean it happens like every week and I wonder why. But this is just so cool, I can't wait to tell my friends!" Piper

exclaimed.

"Piper, no. You can't because this kind of stuff is supposed to be...confidential."

"What? What do you mean confidential?" she gave Grams a questioning look.

"You, just can't because it'll be dangerous to tells others okay."

"Okay, Grams if you say so." She said with a grin and headed back to the kitchen to check on her chocolate chip peanut butter cookies.

Meanwhile, in the hide-out. Phoebe began to find it getting harder and harder to breathe. She tried to stop crying, thinking of Adam, thinking he could still be lying in the alley unconscious, dead or not able to get up. She even thinks of what she'll do after he moves to New York.

At the hospital, Adam's mother arrives to pick him up and check up on how he was coming through. It turns out that he did have a broken arm and that the insurance would cover up his bill for all of his injuries. Thank God.

"My baby." She said with a sound of relief in her voice.

"Mom." He said as his voice began to break. "I've missed you so much."

"How'd you get into this situation, never mind that. Why? Phoebe's sister told me everything about money and everything. I'll call Mark and see if his family can lend us some money. Okay. I'm just glad you're alive."

"Yeah, because remember dad?"

"Yes, but why?" she asked.

"Because, I wanted him to be at home with me to be able to see him here and not in jail. And now, if we don't hurry and get the money to them, I won't see my best friend or her sisters won't even see her again, ever."

His mom stared at him then at Prue, who had a disturbed look on her face.

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Her Grams, already called the police. They should be on the search by now."

One thing all five of them don't know is, that the gang is actually an evil coven of warlocks. Suddenly, the guy places Phoebe in the center of a blood painted pentagram in the center of the floor. She has no clue what has happened because she's fallen fast asleep they set the poor defenseless girl on the floor.

Laughing wickedly the leader, Joe tells his friends, "There is no possible way that little dude, is going to be on time, by the time he arrives with my money it'll be too late. And I'll kill him too." Poor little Phoebe.

Back at the Manor, the police call Grams, to let her know on any further information on the search. "Well, do they know anything more?" Piper asked concerned for her baby sister.

"They found tire tracks. Look, I know they'll find her. They have to." Grams replied.

Prue then came in the house, and asked the same question, Piper asked.

"Well, did they find her or any clues onto where the hide-out is hidden?"

"We know the hide-out is the old elementary school house, but Grams said all they've found were tire tracks." Piper's voice began to feel small. "What if it's too late by the time they find her? What if we never see her again?" she cried.

"Don't worry, they find her." Prue kissed her little sister on the forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

The Magic Book

**Chapter 9**

At the hide-out, Phoebe wakes up wondering what's happened. She tries to scream after hearing the sirens nearby but the screams were muffled. The police cars park outside and leader grabs her and drags her out the back door.

"Come out with your hands in the air." Yelled a familiar voice, it was James. Phoebe grew a look of hope on her face. Unfortunately, Joe then threatens her if she even tried to scream again he would kill her.

_James_ she thought _I'm so glad he came, before I know it I'll be out of the grasp of this freak. I don't even–I didn't even know who the heck this guy was and why he wanted to kill me. _ She then suddenly passed out running out of breath. As it was, she couldn't breathe, just sitting there trying to think made her exhausted.

"I will not repeat myself" yelled Officer Mills, "Come out or we're busting on in!"

James tells the whole crew that he was going to go ahead and bust down the door, and so he did. Searching around he ordered some of them to search around the building, he would look inside with a couple of his buddies. He even busted open a few closet doors down and noticed in the classroom floor had a pentagram drawn in slain blood.

"Strange." He whispered. "Phoebe! Just yell and let me know where you are, okay!?"

"Don't you even try! Or remember, I'll kill you!"

Phoebe awoke just as he said those very words. She struggled to break free. She was under a high amount of duress at the moment. Then Joe just threw her into a closet nearby. And began to run. One of James' police buddies heard the noise of running footsteps. And he tried to shoot but a ball of fire came out of nowhere. He then heard a whimpering sound.

"I think I've found her." He says, calling Officer James Mills.

"Okay. I'll be right–where?'

"South hall fifth door. It's all right. I'm here." Phoebe begins gasping for air and he unties the thick ropes off her tiny wrists.

"Oh, my God. Are-are you okay, Phoebe?" James asks her as she nods. "We found her, now if you can capture the abductor. It would help . Okay if you've gotten him take him downtown for

questioning."

"He-he-he wasn't normal. He was inhuman. Not human at all. He was different his face. He shot fire out of his hand." Phoebe began to explain in tears.

"She's obviously out of it. She's been here too long she's delirious. " James explained to his friend. "Now, let's get you home, your family is extremely worried."

At the manor, Grams is awakened by the phone, but Prue answers it.

"Oh. Good you found her. Thank God." she said. "Grams! They're bringing Phoebe home."

"Oh, my god! Prue, is she okay? Is she alive?" Piper asked.

"She's okay. She's alive! That's good, that they're throwing that no good piece of junk in jail. Behind bars where he belongs."

"Good!" Piper sighed. "I'm glad she's all right."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

James helps Phoebe up the steps to the front door of the manor. He rings the doorbell. Grams is the first person to greet and hug her grandbaby Phoebe.

"Thank goodness you're all right. My precious, darling. My little grandbaby. I've missed you so much."

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper came tackling their sister with hugs. "We've missed you so much." Piper began to feel tears of happiness welling up.

"Okay, I've missed all of you too." Phoebe agreed. "Oh, good God, Grams I think that guy was some kind of monster or I don't know he was scary though. His faced changed then he became a different person. I don't think he was human."

"She's obviously delirious, hit her head or something, because she's been saying that all the way over here. Anyway you're welcome, Ms. Halliwell." James smiled and turned to leave.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me!"

"I'll be seeing you."

"Bye."

"Thanks again!" Prue all but yelled.

"Why don't I make you some soup or tea, well, something. While you take a rest, okay baby sis." Piper said.

"Yeah, okay."

"Something _must've _hit her on the head!" Prue whispered. Piper just rolled her eyes.

Phoebe went up to her room changed into her favorite pajamas she received as a gift from Grams last Christmas. She then snuggled into bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit her pillow.

A few minutes after she falls asleep Prue decides to call Adam's mother to let her know not to worry about the money because the man who belongs behind bars is where he belongs.

"Is Phoebe there!?" he asks his mother to ask Prue.

"Oh, Adam, she said Phoebe's in bed right now sound asleep. Okay, therefore she is safe."

"Okay-okay." he whispers to himself. "Good. That's good. She's alive. I'm glad."

"So, you don't want the money to be delivered?"

"Exactly." responds Prue on the other side. "Well, I just called to let you know, you're okay and so's my sister. Bye."

Piper went upstairs to bring Phoebe some of her favorite soup. Piper slipped the saucer on her dresser instead of her night stand knowing that Phoebe tended to kick in her sleep. She gave her sister a kiss on the forehead and whispered "goodnight, sweetheart, I love you." She then turned walked out of her room and decided to go to bed herself.


	11. Chapter 11

The Magic Book

**Chapter 11**

The next morning, Piper decides to get up to take the time and get in the shower before Prue does because she wanted hot water in her shower not cold. When she gets in and out and dressed she sees Phoebe up.

"Good morning sleepy head!" She says as Phoebe rubs her eyes to wake up.

"Is there any hot water left?" she asks. "Because I refuse to take a shower in cold water."

"Hey you!" Prue comes by patting Phoebe on the shoulder.

"Yeah, good morning!" She heads down to have breakfast. "Mmm, I smell something good. It has to be pancakes."

Grams seemed well enough to be up fixing pancakes.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Grams said with a smile.

"Morning, Grams." Phoebe said yawning.

Piper fixed her hair and make up especially good for that hot guy she had a crush, after the big break up with Billy the year before after finding Phoebe making out with him behind the bleachers at Homecoming. She was going to confront Jonathan today in hopes of him asking her to the Spring Formal dance. She was finding a second chance at love.

"Jonathan- I just wanted to take the time and tell you–no that's just stupid. Any ways Spring Formal is Friday and–no. Prue!" She laughed nervously. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not very long. Planning on asking out someone?" She asked as she wiped the mascara off from under her eye.

"Someone? Heh. That's funny." She then sighed. "Well, yeah, who do you think?"

"Jonathan?" Prue said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, duh. I've been waiting for this day like... forever."

"Well, you know what? Go get him. Go get your man." She smiled.

"Ok. But, what about you. Aren't you and David going together?"

"Um, he sort of can't...I mean I told him I had a Trig test to study for over this weekend."

"Honey, are you going to tell me what's really is the matter?" She looks at Prue who has a face of being doubtful. "Are you okay?"

"Well, our relationship sort of...slipped." Prue said as she let her feelings extricate. "We're not seeing each other anymore. It's over."

"I'm so sorry, honey." Piper hugged and consoled her big sister. "Let's go down and have breakfast, okay."

"Okay." She responded.

"I've got the shower next!" Phoebe yelled. "And there better be some hot water."

_What's up with Prue? _Phoebe thought. _I guess she didn't have a good night's sleep._

Prue and Piper head downstairs and greeted Grams as she sets the blueberry and chocolate chip, pancakes on the table?

"All right where did the chocolate chips come from in the pancakes come from?" Grams asked and looked at Prue then at Piper.

"I don't know." Piper answered.

"Phoebe." Prue whispered to herself, "It figures, she's the only chocoholic in the house."

Phoebe then comes down putting a final touch on her hair.

"Phoebe?" Grams asked.

"Yes?" she answered back with a question.

"Do you happen to know who put chocolate chips in the pancakes? Assuming you're the only one in the house who likes, _really likes_ chocolate, I suppose you know who put them in the pancake mix. So, who did it?"

"I don't know." she lied.

"Yes sure." Piper said "Everyone knows that you did."

"I don't know. Maybe it was...the chocolate chip fairy." She joked.

"Yeah, right. Let me know next time before you begin to add any extra 'ingredients' okay?" Grams waited for a reply.

"Yeah, okay. Next time I will admit that I am guilty of putting chocolate chips in the mix. Okay."

As Phoebe decides to sit down and eat breakfast she decides to answer the door. The person at the door is David.

"David! Hi, how are you doing?" She asked yelling on purpose.

"Is Prue here, I need to talk to her?" he asked politely.

"Of, course she's eating breakfast. You can come in and sit down and I'll let her know you're here."

Phoebe then goes to the kitchen, letting her big sister know that her, "boy" is here.

"So Phoebe, who was it?" Piper asked.

"It was your boyfriend Prue." Phoebe said pointing a finger at Prue.

"Phoebe! You didn't." Prue tried keeping her voice down. Then she waltzed right out of the kitchen.

"Oh, by the way Prue you're WELCOME!!" Phoebe yelled as if she was deaf.

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked with a look of despair on her face.

"Look, Prue. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I'm really sorry, I promise I won't let it happen again."

"Damn right you won't because I made it clear, that I didn't want to see you again ever. Because, you're that guy who was all over that slut."

"No, Prue. Listen..."

"No, I stopped listening after yesterday. _That _was the last straw. So, bye and don't let the door hit you in the butt on the way out."

"I'm not leaving until I get an answer and if you're going to forgive me."

"What do you want me to do, I gave my life, my heart and soul. Okay there is nothing between us anymore so, how am I supposed to forgive you after what I saw. Because you sure as hell didn't give a damn when you were making out with that filth bag. So, goodbye." She then pushed him out the door.

"Who was that darling?" Grams asked as she came down the stairs.

"An old rival." She answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Later that afternoon, Prue took Phoebe to Angelica's house to spend their day either in Chinatown or at the mall. Phoebe wanted to get some new shoes or maybe something else. Because her Grams gave Phoebe her birthday present early this year.

"Bye, Pheebs! Call me or get her to bring you home, 'kay!" Prue yelled out the window of her new mustang.

"Okay, whatever!" she yelled back as she walked up the steps to her friend's house. She then knocked on Angelica's door.

"Hello, Phoebe! Come in, come in, please Angelica's in her room. Just knock on her door I'm sure she's bound to hear the door." Angelica's mom opened the door and greeted her.

Phoebe went to Angelica's door her music was playing so loud she was busy listening to the tape her boyfriend made for her.

"Hi, Phoebe! How are you doing, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral. I just got back in from L.A. I went to visit my dad."

"Well, how is doing?" Phoebe asked.

"He's doing pretty good and not so good. He was partying at the clubs the whole time I was there. After about a week it got so annoying. So I decided to call my aunt to come pick me up." Angelica told her with her head down.

"Oh, that sucks. Really it does. My dad left my family a little bit before my mom died."

Phoebe said relating to her problem. "So, are you ready to go wherever you chose to go?"

"Yeah, sure let me grab a few things first, like my wallet."

"Angelica!" her mother yelled "Are you and Phoebe about ready to go to the mall?"

"Just a minute!" Angelica yelled back.

"Don't forget to feed the dog."

Soon enough, they were out the door headed to the mall.

"Mall?" Phoebe whispered. "You picked the mall?"

"Actually, no. My mom did because she is very overprotective about going to Chinatown or she gets really nervous leaving us in such an odd place."

"Why?"

"Because...I really don't know why I think it's because she was there with her sister at one time they were just a year or two older than we are."

"So, they were about the same age as, Piper, right?"

"Just about. Anyway," she continued "They went into an old herbal shop and when they walked out ...Oh my I can't go on it gets worse..."

"Go on, anyway I don't mind really." Phoebe said with a soft chuckle.

"Okay, don't tell me I didn't warn you ... it gets worse it gets _really_ graphic. Well, they decided to take a shortcut so they took an alleyway to my grandfather's house, but they heard a noise."

"Hold on minute that could've been just a cat or a mouse or something, so that's ridiculous."

"Wait, I'm not finished yet. But yeah, you're right; it could've been a cat or mouse. But that isn't what it was. What my mom told me what she most thought it was; I think it could've been, you know, supernatural."

"You're joking right? Heh, 'cause if you are, it's really good."

"Guess what happens next? And its no joke," Phoebe shrugged her shoulders " Her sister was attacked by an unseen force and she just disappeared, you see this was my Aunt Maribel, even my Aunt Mandy knows about this too, that's where she lives now. My grandfather's house. Believe me you don't want to hear the last of this story."

"Yes, please, I do, pretty please." Phoebe pleaded.

"Okay don't tell me I didn't warn you." She gave a look of horrified and sick. "When my mother went to my great-grandfather's house the following weekend, she walked on only to find my Aunt Maribel decapitated and my great-grandfather crushed almost every bone in his body."

"Okay, no more. Now you're just grossing me out, please stop." Phoebe had felt the color green cover her face.

Meanwhile, at the manor, Piper helped Grams get dinner prepared. As Prue walked into the kitchen she asked Piper if she was ready for the dance next Friday.

"So, are you ready for next Friday?" Prue asked Piper concerned.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"I just don't." she replied.

"Piper?"

"What!?"

"Did you get turned down, sweetie?"

"It's just a dance, right, I mean there's plenty more to come, right?"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Piper, you can talk to me about anything. You know, I've been through the same kind of things you have going on with boys right now."

"Hah, that's easy for you to say, but you're beautiful, hot, and sexy all in one, so back then it was easy for you to get men. It was easy because you we're and still are beautiful."

"Sweetheart, don't even call yourself ugly, because you're not, you're beautiful."

"You really think so? People look at me like I'm not."

"Duh, don't listen to what other people say, 'cause I think you're beautiful and so does Grams."

At the mall, Phoebe and Angelica were shopping.

"Okay, where to next, girls?"

"How about scoring a bite to eat?" Angelica suggested. "Doesn't that sound terrific Phoebe?"

"Oh, yeah sure." Phoebe replied.

It started to get dark outside and Angelica's mom told the girls that it was time to go and get home. As soon as they reached the car they got in and she started the car. Then the car took off.

"Um, I nee to be dropped off at my house. It's kind of late and my Grams–"

"Can't you call somebody to come pick you up?"

"Well...yeah sure. But I–"

"So they can? That's good. Okay."

They pulled up in the driveway of Angelica's house. They immediately went in and Phoebe called Prue at home. Grams answered the phone.

"Hello, Grams. Prue told me to call her when we got in so... yes, I'm at Angelica's house...yeah I'll see you when I get home. Bye. She'll be here in 20 minutes."

"Well, we can go upstairs and talk about boys until she gets here."

On the way to pick up Phoebe, Prue and Piper listen to Duran Duran on the radio.

"I can't believe she decides to call at such a late time." Prue complained and sighed.

"Prue, chill, its only going to be 8 o' clock. Don't you think you're overreacting maybe just a little bit?" Piper said in a calm voice.

"Overreacting, ha. You know, Grams doesn't let us do homework with our friends this late. So, you think I'm overreacting!?"

"Well, maybe its not her fault."

Prue continuously complained until they reached their destination. "Okay, will you please go and get her Piper?"

"Yeah, don't be too hard on her when she gets to the car, okay."

Piper gradually approached the door with a simple push of the doorbell.

"Hello, you must be Phoebe's sister... Um, Prue?"

"Actually, I'm Piper. Prue's out in the car."

"Okay let me go and get her for you; she'll be down in just a sec."

A few minutes later came Phoebe trampling down the stairs to the door.

"Oh, you better hope Prue isn't pissed with you."

"What's she going to do lock me in a choke hold so I can heal her perfect hell? Yeah, please. I can handle her."

As Phoebe approached the car she made a gulp. All she could hear was her heart pounding. She put her hand on the door and opened it and got in.

"Phoebe! Why in the hell did you call so late?"

"We got back late and got stuck in some heavy traffic coming here. Okay, chill."

"No, you know I'm leaving this punishment to Grams." and all of a sudden, after several minutes of arguing and complaining they all heard a noise coming from the trunk. Prue pulled over to the side of the road to check what was back in the trunk. All she could find was a spare tire. Then she got back in the car. All of a sudden a guy jumps in front of them on the road. They all scream. But, when they look left and right after checking the ground, there was no sign of the man.

"Nothing, do you guys see him?" Prue asked looking frantically.

"Um...no. Not anywhere." Piper answered. "What about you, Pheebs?"

"Nope. Nowhere." Phoebe replied.

Not knowing what was in their near future before they got home I mean. They all got back in the car, Phoebe in the back, Piper in the front passenger, and Prue at the wheel.

All was quiet in the car. One second there's no one sitting next to her. Then the next second the very same guy they thought they had hit was sitting next to the youngest and most vulnerable, Phoebe. Quietly using his bottle of chloroform he put some on his handkerchief he had and surprised her making no noise she was out in a split second, and then next it was Piper, and then surprised Prue. She then panicked and swerved off the road, into a ditch. And then everything went black and Prue fell unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When all three of them woke up slowly one by one. Phoebe first. "Piper," she winced in pain." Wake up, please wake up."

"Huh!?" Piper slowly opened her eyes. "Oh, my God, where are we? Where's Prue?"

"Oh God, I don't know."

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice, "Don't I recognize you?"

"Where's my other sister?" Phoebe asked in an angry voice.

"Oh, don't worry she isn't dead. Well, not yet anyway."

"Why, you're you..." a shock of electricity hit her knocking her out for a few minutes.

"Who in the hell, do you think you are?" Piper scowled.

"Who? Who am I? Why don't you ask your sister, she knows." he said with a devilish smirk.

"I believe you need to leave us the hell alone. Now where's my sister?" Phoebe asked getting up off the ground slowly but surely.

"Shut up! Stop talking before I kill all of you. Well, either way that's going to happen anyway. So you just answer _me. _ Where is my brother?"

"I don't know I swear." said Phoebe.

"You're lying. I can sense it."

"Wow, you look like crap, tell me if can feel that mister," Piper gave the man an evil eye.

"You," he threw Piper against a wall, "I thought I told you to shut up."

"You leave them the hell alone they have nothing to do with this. You cold-hearted bastard." Phoebe gave the guy a kick in the shin and began to run. He unknowingly "blinked" right in front of her.

"There's nowhere to run, witch. As long as you're here you're mine. And you're going to die."

"You bastard!" Phoebe yelled and spit in his face.

"Hey, what's going on?" was a small whisper, it was Prue.

"Prue?" Piper cried. "Where is she you son of a bitch?"

"Does it matter, once I kill her I'll kill the both of you and no matter what you both will die with her. I can't take the chance of you becoming the infamous Charmed Ones. Nope, not gonna happen."

"What the hell, are you ... talking about?" Prue asked weakly.

"What does he know, he's probably got the brain the size of a pea, the smallest one to exist." Phoebe exclaimed.

The ... whatever he was just kept taunting and maiming the three girls. They had no clue what was happening. It was the week before homecoming and they hadn't been able to find a date, well all except Phoebe who was going with Adam her best friend who was moving to New York in about a month or so. They felt so helpless and confused to who had abducted them to maim and kill. He then grabbed Phoebe and Piper both by their throats and threw them clear across the room. For the three of them had their hopes given up all except Prue, who was behind bars weak trying to stay strong for her sisters. She would not give up.

"Let us go now." She demanded.

"You see its not that simple its only fair for what you did to my brother, you won't tell me, I'll kill you. Maybe, and that's a big maybe, if you tell me I might spare two of your lives."

"Fine, you let Piper and Prue go if I tell you. Since you have to make it the hard way." Phoebe agreed.

"Yes, whatever. NOW TELL ME!"

"He's in the downtown jail."

"Damn fools, you can't keep a warlock behind bars, he'll blink out."

"The way he's locked up, I don't think so." Piper told the man.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing ya." He let Prue and Piper go. But, held Phoebe back, and laughed his head off.

"We're not leaving you, Pheebs," Piper solemnly cried. "Sisters don't abandon each other."

"I have to you wouldn't understand."

"I promise you we do understand," Prue whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry, just tell Grams that I love her and that I'm okay." she felt tears warm behind her eyes.

"We'll be back as fast we can, well me and Grams I'm going to run Prue to ER."

"Get out, before I change my mind." the man all but yelled.

Piper slowly limped and ran with Prue's arm on her shoulder. They both left quickly not looking back, but thinking about Piper getting Grams to help her rescue Phoebe. After they left shortly the man threw her against a wall and left her there she had no clue what was to come. All she could do was wait...wait to die.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Piper ran Prue through the hospital doors as fast as she could.

"Mam what happened?" the doctor asked.

"We we're in a car accident, she needs medical help seriously."

"Okay, can we get a stretcher over here fast?"

"May I ask, how old is she?"

"She's 17 years as of today. Just please help her...my Grams..."

"We need your guardian to fill out some paperwork."

"She's at home, we're by ourselves."

"Go and call her there's a pay phone over there."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Piper continuously thanked the nurse. "Hello Grams."

"Why, Piper hello, where are you all at?"

"Grams we're at the hospital, but Phoebe...Oh Grams. I feel so guilty leaving her alone in that dank underground place." Piper said as she began to sob hysterically.

"Underground...Where?" Grams asked.

"Somewhere near the beach. Um, let's see the one you took us to after mom died."

"Oh that one." Grams said. "I'll be right over. Where are you at now?"

"The hospital Grams, I already told you."

"Okay I'll see you there."

Minutes passed before Grams arrived at the hospital, she walked up to Piper who had an ice pack on her head.

"Piper?' exclaimed Grams. "Piper is that you?"

"Grams?" Piper got up and ran towards Grams. "Oh my Gosh."

"Are you okay my sweetheart?" Grams asks.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine and I just have a sprained ankle and Prue's in ER."

"Where's Phoebe?"

"Yeah, we need to go back to that cave at the beach. You know the one–"

"Where I took you and your sisters after your mother's funeral?"

"Yeah."

"Okay let's hurry up and go and then we can come back and finish filling out these papers, Piper okay let's go."

They then leave zooming out the door faster than the speed of light. (Not literally)


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At the cave, Phoebe wakes up after being unconscious for about an hour. She gets up attempting to walk out of the cave to be on the look out for her sisters. With high hopes. All of a sudden a man walks up to her. A familiar voice yelled "Hey Pheebs are you okay?" She glared in the distance.

"Help!" she called as loud as she could. "Help me!" she was as weak as a house that was about to collapse. She walked steadily and slowly like a turtle. Except limping.

The guy looked at her as she approached. He then sees her collapse again. He runs over to help her up.

"Dude are you okay?" the guy asked. "Phoebe, its me Adam, can you hear me?"

"Adam?" Phoebe whispered weakly, "Oh Adam I"m glad you're here. I'm so tired and I'm hurting and I need my sisters and my Grams."

"Shh–sh, its okay. I'll take you to a nearby emergency room or doctor. In fact, I know a really good doctor down the road okay just hold on."

"But my Grams and Piper, and Pr–"

"Just calm down, it'll be alright. All right." He calmed her and carried her to a nearby nurse center, to be treated for her wounds and bruises.

"Adam, that guy was pretty much close...I don't know, might be related to that evil man he wasn't even human." Phoebe said in a shaky voice.

"You're probably delirious Phoebe."

"Why does everyone assume that I'm just delirious and that I'm not telling the truth? Because I am, I swear." she said beginning to sob softly.

"I don't know what to say really."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean–its hard to explain."

"Okay, whatever." Phoebe said with confidence. "Don't act like you don't know you're pretending to be all innocent I know you're the one who strangled Amanda, aren't you. How do I know for sure it wasn't you?"

"You don't." he said angrily. "You know what screw you."

"No Thanks, not coming from you."

"You know, that she deserved every bit of that you just don't know how I felt. Oh, that bit–I swear I could change back time and stop her for getting so close to that bastard!"

"Still you had no right."

"Oh yeah." he sat her down on a bench and chatted with her. "You even breathe a word I swear I will come back and kick your ass. I _will _get your ass."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah because who did you expect it to be, really? Your prince in shining armor?" his voice changed and his body changed. That shape-shifting warlock escaped his jail cell. "Now I know exactly what to do I'll use you as bait to kill your Grams, Piper and Prue. Yes, I will. Mwhaha ha ha ha. And then, I'll kill you."

Back at the beach, Piper and Grams called out Phoebe's name. And recieved no answer until they heard soft crying. Coming from the entrance of the cave.

"Grams, could it be?" Piper asked.

"We won't know until we look."

They went in through the entrance to find a girl who was about 4 or 5 years old, who appeared to be that age. As they approached the little girl she backed away from them slowly continuing to cry. She was a little Chinese girl.

"I want my mommy," she cried "I want my mommy now. Do you know where my mommy is?"

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you." Grams said in a sweet motherly voice.

"Yeah, we're here to help you, and have you seen a girl a

little bit taller than you, she has brown hair and she was, " Piper stopped herself she happened to see the ribbon Phoebe happened to be wearing that day a pretty blue ribbon. "Grams, I think this belongs to Phoebe."

"Let me see. Yes, it is Phoebe's ribbon. She must have left. Which means–" Grams was interrupted.

"Phoebe's still alive." Piper exclaimed with tears. She was as desperate to find her baby sister as was Grams. They picked up the little girl and took her to the police station where the officers attempted contact with the little girl's parents. Then they went back to the cave to search for Phoebe. Who was probably in the worst pain ever. Wherever she's at. They will find her. That's one of the reasons that Grams's officer friend went with them.

"We'll find her Penny. This is the second time something has happened to her."

"I know we'll find her because if we don't, I'll be so devastated and feel so bad for abandoning her. I shouldn't have left her with that, what was it. Oh yeah, I think a warlock." Piper said in a very panicky voice.

"Baby, darling I'm so sorry, I don't know why this happened those guys, I warn you. You must stay away from those creatures. They're full of pure evil."

"Grams, how do you know about all of this stuff. You actually mean to tell me that thing with my sister is a warlock!?"

"Yes, my dear sweet, Piper." Grams replied shyly. "That this is a warlock. That's one reason why we have to hurry. He might kill her."

"Grams, please don't say that. I don't need anymore negative remarks. I don't want her to die. Because she won't, I won't let her."

Officer Mills just stared at the two in shock. He had no clue what they were talking about. His eyes got so big and he felt a chill run down his spine.

"You mean to tell me that this stuff is real?"

"Look here, sweetheart. One reason I keep that attic locked is because there is a Magic Book in there. Of course you might find out when your older. I'll tell you when it's the right time."

"Okay. But how come you wait until know to "flip in case of emergency switch" after so long."

"Because I didn't want to put you in any danger. But, it's too late my grandbaby is in jeopardy, but I really wanted to avoid that." she tried to catch her breath.

"Grams, careful don't hurt yourself we certainly don't need you in the hospital again." Piper patted her on the back and gave her a hug. "We'll find her all we have to do is have faith."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

At the hospital, in ICU Prue awakes still feeling the effects of the painkillers.

"Welcome back, Miss Halliwell. How are you feeling?"

"A little exhausted I guess." she replied.

"Yes that would be the painkillers. Um, your Grams called from the police station saying that she'll be back as soon as she can."

"Excuse me, did she say where she went?"

"No, she said it shouldn't be long before she returns though."

_Oh my God _she thought _I sure hope that Phoebe is okay, hopefully alive. Her and Piper. What if they aren't. No this is my fault I caused the car wreck so if they die or if they're hurt, its all my fault. And I can remember those things I was going to say to Phoebe. _Prue just kept thinking on the bad things she was going to say to her sister and what she said.

Meanwhile, Phoebe awakes on the beach lying in the sand, in front of the cave.

"P-Piper, G-Grams where...where are you at." she got up coughing up a little blood. She continued to try running as fast as she could, cradling her arm and limping. She continued to call nearby she heard those guys again those "familiar" voices. So she began to run, and hide in a corner and she began to cry. "Piper, Grams, where are you? I need you now. I don't want to die. I'm so scared and-and..." she heard what she would think to be Grams and Piper, and indeed it was them, no mojo or anything. They were the real deal.

"Grams." Piper said after hearing a crying voice. "I hear something."

"Someone is crying, Piper, it sounds a lot like–"

"Grams!" Phoebe cried with joy and jumped into her welcoming arms.

"My baby! My sweet grandbaby."

"Careful, Grams it looks like she did something to her arm and leg, like broke it or something."

"Grams, no listen you have to go now, it's a trap. They're coming back. Now, go now!" she cried weakly.

"Why? No, I'm not leaving you again with those monsters . No way. I'm not gonna lose a sister, no. We're not leaving you." Piper exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, we're not going anywhere." Grams then began to whisper something to herself. "Now I have a spell in here somewhere, I think I put it here in my coat pocket. Oh here it is. Come here Phoebe, Piper. I need you to come quickly and say this with me, it's the only thing that will vanquish him."

They all got together as the warlocks blinked in, and they began to chant:

"_Evil is a faithful foe,_

_But good does battle best,_

_We witches with these words_

_Waste the warlocks evil zest."_

Then they went poof. Gone forever. They all hugged each other and headed for the hospital, by the time they got there Prue was in her own room.

"While we're here, darling lets have some x-rays done on you, Pheebs. Don't you think that's a great idea, Grams?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Then the doctors walked Phoebe into the x-ray room.

"Um, ma'am do you mind coming in to see a few things?"

"Yes, I will."

"You see right here." he pointed to an x-ray of Phoebe's arm. "She has a hairline fracture, but we're still going to put it in a cast. But her leg was just severely bruised inside. Just put ice on it at night until the ice melts it'll help the swelling to go down a bit. Here are some papers you need to fill out for your granddaughter, Prudence." the doctor handed her the papers to fill out.

"Thank you." she then went back to her chair and began to fill out the paper work. "I'm so glad you girls are alright I got worried that something worse could've happened."

"Grams, what were those things?" Piper curiously looked at her.

"You'll find out when you're older." was she said.

"Why do adults always have to say 'You'll find out when you're older' or 'It's for the better good'. Hmm?" Piper looked at Grams in disbelief as if something were on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next morning, Grams awoke with the sun shining through her windows. She slips her feet into her blue house slippers and walks downstairs to fix breakfast.

Meanwhile, Piper's in her room and she fixes her hair and gets ready to take a shower. Desperately wanting to get into the restroom she slips on her house shoes and skips to the bathroom, hoping to get there before her sisters. She opens the door and steam's rolling out into the hallway, and she hears singing. It's Phoebe.

"Phoebe is that you?" she asked holding her hand in front of her face waving it so she could see.

"What!?" she yells.

"Are you in the...I mean how much longer do you have?"

"Not much if you don't mind leaving for a second so I can get out, please?"

Piper immediately left the bathroom. As she stepped into the hallway Prue walked toward the bathroom as soon as Piper walked past her.

"Phoebe's still in there you might want to wait."

"Oh, crap. Don't tell me she used all the hot water."

Piper just looked at Prue with a sarcastic look on her face. "You should've gotten up earlier, all you can do is hope and pray there's at least warm water."

"Great, just great." Prue mumbled.

"Bathroom's free!" Phoebe yelled.

Phoebe carefully opened the door to her and Piper's room. She held up her arm digging through the pile of clothes for her sling. _Geez where did I put that thing at? I could've sworn I put it here. _she thought.

"You know if your side of the room was clean you'd be able to find your sling, Phoebe." Piper said giving it to her trying to get through the mess Hurricane Phoebe created.

"Ha, ha, ha...you're funny, Piper. Trying to think I can't ever keep my side clean." Phoebe pointed to the bra on Piper's bed. "Like you're any better."

"Well, it's true you can 't." teased Piper and she put her bra in her drawer and laughed. "Maybe you'd be able to find your sling next time."

"Hush, you." she threw a sock at her.

Soon they were finally ready, and dressed for school. And they went down to have waffles, donuts and orange juice.

"Good morning, girls." Grams smiled.

"Morning, Grams." they answered with glee.

"Prue, dear aren't you staying after school today?"

"Yes, Grams, I have cheerleading practice. So Piper, Phoebe, you're going to have to find a ride home." replied and informed Prue.

After they finished their breakfast Grams sent them off to school.

"Prue, are you going to be doing any physical activities today, because the doctor said that its not good for you to do so right away?"

"It's okay, Grams. I have a doctor's note besides I'm the captain, okay. I'll be fine."

Prue dropped Piper and Phoebe off at school and then she went to school herself. That morning she was greeted by a good looking guy, he must've been new because he looked lost.

"Hey, I don't know your name. But, can you tell me where Mrs. Miller's room is?"

"Sure." Prue answered, shyly. "My name is Prue...Prue Halliwell."

She escorted thee young man to his class. "I'm sorry, and its so rude of me , I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Andy...Andy Trudeau."

"Nice to meet you Andy." said Prue shyly. "I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Yeah, sure." he replied. "Thanks."

Meanwhile, at Piper's school, Piper's sitting in Literature class passing notes to her best friend, Nina.

"So what was the moral of the story?" Mr. Ripley asked. "Um, Piper you seem to be paying attention. Tell me what did you get out of _The Scarlet Letter_?"

"Um...well she, meaning Hester, she had committed adultery and was punished by wearing the letter "A" on her chest."

"Okay, when you come in Thursday I expect a two page essay over what Chapters 7 and 8 were about. I won't be here tomorrow or Wednesday because I've got a conference. Okay, see you all on Thursday."

Nina and Piper walked out of class together as the bell rang.

"What was that all about?" Nina asked Piper.

"What?" Piper looked back at her.

"That fake answer."

"I've read that story, actually my sister, my older sister has and she told me how confusing it was and everything."

"Oh my God. What happened to your sister?" said Nina dropping her jaw in shock.

"Which one?"

"Well, Phoebe of course. She looks a total wreck."

"Oh, car accident. Very _bad _car accident my sisters and I had."

"I'm so sorry." Nina hugged Piper.

Phoebe slowly put away her books in her locker and was surprised by a cute guy named Jacob. Phoebe was stunned.

"You need some help little lady?" he asked sweetly.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Phoebe Halliwell."

"Have I told you how much I admire you Phoebe?" he asked in a sexy tone.

"No, what are you trying to say?"

"You want to see a movie tonight?" he asked with puppy dog eyes so blue and hauntingly gorgeous.

"Sure, I can get my sister...oops I forgot her car is in the shop there's only my grandmother's."

"It's okay, I can get my brother to drive us in his car. Is 7pm okay?"

"Yeah, okay. See you at 7." after he turned and walked away, Phoebe had a huge smirk on her face. "Yes, I knew he would ask me sooner or later."

When Phoebe got home she called Adam and Annabelle, and Angelica to tell them about the date she had tonight.

"Oh my God. I can't wait. And he's so hot."

"Who is so hot, Phoebe?" Phoebe turned around to see Piper standing in the doorway.

"Jacob." she said holding her hand on the phone. " I'll call you back later."

"So is he that tall blonde guy on the First string football and basketball team?"

"Yep. Can you believe it?"

"It's always so easy for you and Prue to get dates. How come it's so hard for me?"

"I don't know but...I wish I knew, but I have a date tonight at seven." she then screamed "Aah!"

"Does Grams know?"

"Um, not yet. I'll go tell her."

Phoebe walked into Grams's room quietly in case she was still napping. "Grams is it okay if I go out on a date tonight?"

"With who?" Grams asked curiously.

"Jacob."

"As long as you have an escort. You're still too young too be dating."

"I'll be 14 in November."

"That's not good enough. But yes, and you have all your homework finished."

"You bet I will. Thank you, Grams." she ran and hugged and kissed Grams.

Prue then walked in through the door. "Hi, Grams I'm home!"

Grams walked downstairs. "Hi, Prue, darling. Who's the hunk?"

"Grams, this is Andy. You remember Andy right? He's gotten a transfer from Los Angeles." she smiled. "He's come over to study with me."

"I've got a date...I've got a date...La, la, la, la, la, la, la." Phoebe merrily sang.

"Why is Phoebe so happy?" Prue asked.

"I'm letting her go see a movie with a boy tonight. Just no making out. If she does she'll be grounded for a week."

Prue just rolled her eyes. "Okay, Andy over here we can study in the conservatory I'll bring out some snacks."

Piper then ran upstairs to her room and began to cry. Phoebe then followed her and so did Grams. They knocked on the door 3 times until they received an answer.

"What!?" Piper said, in-between tears. "I'm not hot, and beautiful like Phoebe or Prue. I'm just me. Ugly and doomed to be single for the rest of my life."

Phoebe darling, do you mind letting me talk to Piper alone. Please?" Grams said nodding and pointing her finger to the door.

"Piper, dear you are not going to be alone. You will meet someone and that someone will come along when you least expect it. It may not be right now, but you are not doomed."

"Yes, I am. Why are you even saying that? Grams you don't even know the guys at school. Some of them are sweet and caring but ugly and the really cute guys are all just a bunch of jerks."

"Piper you, need to look for what's in their heart not what's on the outside. Okay sweetheart. Follow your heart, not what everyone else thinks."

"Okay, fine. I'll try what you told me to." Grams kissed Piper's forehead and dried her tears, then moved her hair out of her face behind her red ears, she wiped her nose which made her look like Rudolph when she cried.

"I love you." she then hugged Piper.

"I love you too, Grams." Piper wrapped her arms around her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Seven p.m. rolled around and Phoebe was ready for her first date. Grams then knocked on the door to Phoebe's room. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes. Grams." answered Phoebe.

The doorbell then rang. Prue had to get up answer the door since Grams was interrogating Phoebe upstairs.

"Excuse me Andy. I've got to get that. Since no one ELSE will!" she then went and answered the door politely. "Hi, nice to meet you aren't you a little too old for my sister?"

"Actually, I'm only in the seventh grade. Just on the A-list football and basketball teams because my dad's the coach."

Prue kindly invited the tall blonde boy inside to sit in the conservatory and talk with Andy. "Sit and talk to him, while I go and get Phoebe."

"So, you're on the A-list football and basketball teams, pretty amazing." Andy started.

"Yeah." he had a rose for Phoebe's Grams and a bracelet for Phoebe. "These are gifts for her and Ms. Halliwell. The reason I'm on the a-string is because my dad thinks I'm good enough, he's the coach."

Phoebe finally came down the stairs in a tight black leather skirt and purple tank top with a white shawl dropping from her shoulders. "You ready?" she asked.

"Wow, Phoebe. You look beautiful this evening. Oh, yeah here's a gift for your Grams and this in the box is for you." he handed the tiny box to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it and you'll find out."

She opened it and it was a beautiful bracelet that said "Forever Yours" on it and he put on her. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Grams then came down the stairs. "Hi, remember it's a school night have her home by ten no later."

"Here Ms. Halliwell, I got this for you. Thank you for letting me take your granddaughter out." he smiled."I have her home by ten no later. May I escort a young lady to her chariot?"

He held his hand out and she reached for it and he looked into her eyes as so did she. He then walked her to the car and opened the door for her.

"My God, I hope he's not a warlock." Piper said.

"Don't say it, don't even think it." Grams pointed.

"Well, it won't surprise me, the least." Prue whispered in Piper's ear. "I've got to finish my studying with Andy, okay."

Meanwhile, at the movie theater Jacob starts to make the moves on Phoebe. She started to get shakey and cold so he gave her his jacket. Then he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"My Grams, said no making out."

"Well, she's not watching us is she?"

"No, I guess not. What the hell?"

Then they begin a huge make out session through the whole movie. After it was over they go have pizza.

"What did you think about the movie?" he asked her.

"You." Phoebe said kissing him on the cheek.

After pizza, his brother picked them up to take Phoebe home.

"I had a really great time tonight, Jacob."

"I did too." he leaned over to give her a goodnight kiss and they stood there making out losing track of time.

"Uh-oh. I'd better get inside before I get into trouble. Goodnight, see you tomorrow."

Prue and Piper waited at the door for Phoebe and they both smiled at her. "How was it?" Prue was the first to speak.

"Good." Phoebe said.

"Girls, you need to get upstairs and get to bed, you have school tomorrow."

All three of them walked upstairs and slipped into their pajamas. Phoebe had a difficult time falling asleep she was thinking about her first long passionate kiss. With the boy on the A-list football and basketball teams. About an hour later she finally fell asleep with dreams of her future with Jacob, marriage and children. He was the man of Phoebe's dreams.

The next morning as Phoebe got ready for school she wanted to look good for Jacob so she looked for the best makeup to put on her eye-shadows weren't near as good as Piper's so she went through her make up drawer.

"What are you doing, Pheebs?" Piper asked giving her sister a smirk.

"Looking for eyeshadow." Phoebe answered.

"Here. Are you going to tell me what happened last night on your date?" Piper asked while handing her black eye-shadow case.

"I'll tell you on the way to school." Phoebe squealed.

"You need any help putting that on little sis?" Piper offered.

"Thanks, I just want to look great for him this morning." Phoebe said clasping her hands together.

Meanwhile, in her room, Prue jumps out of bed faster than she ever had before trying not to injure herself more than she was and goes as fast as she can get to the bathroom to take a shower. She then finds it occupied by her sisters. She knocks on the door.

"I swear if there is no hot water left, will not be a happy camper." Prue whispered to herself.

"Yes?" two voices replied.

"Piper? Phoebe? What are you doing?"

"I'm primping Phoebe for school why?" Piper answered.

"I need to take a shower. And it better be good."

"Defining your definition of good or Phoebe's definition?" Phoebe asked.

"Pheebs, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Whatever, I need to get in."

"Come on in, Prue we're all girls there really isn't much of a difference." Piper called.

Prue walked in to find Piper doing Phoebe's hair. She actually felt relieved that her shower was whole lot better than showers in the past.

Downstairs, Grams wasn't fixing breakfast for the first time since she's been home from the hospital for about a week and a half. So the girls kissed and hugged their Grams goodbye.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

At the end of first hour Prue met Andy by her locker. He gave her a tiny fright and she dropped all of her books.

"I'm sorry, Prue. I didn't mean to frighten you. Let me help you with those." Andy apologized and lending a helping hand.

"It's okay I've just been so jumpy lately." she smiled at him.

"So are you doing anything after school?" he shyly asked.

"Well, I do have cheerleading practice, but after that I'm free." she answered.

"That's cool I can wait. Let me walk you to class." he offered. "So what happened?"

"What?"

"You said you'd been so jumpy lately, so what happened?"

"Oh, just a little accident is all." she said. "My sisters and I."

"So, that's why your sister Phoebe had her arm in a sling the other day or was it last night."

"Um, yeah kinda. Well, here's my class. I hope you get to your class all right." she said in a hurry.

"Um, okay so I'll see you after practice?" he hugged and kissed her.

"Thank you, Andy. I'll see you at lunch."

"That's right. I forgot we have lunch together today. So um, by. Love you."

"You too. Bye."

At lunch at Piper and Phoebe's school, they run into each other but Phoebe's walking with her new boyfriend.

"Um, hi. Piper where are you going?" Phoebe asked.

"Hi, Pheebs. What's up? Umm, actually I'm headed to meet some of my friends for lunch. Do you two want to come with me?"

"Um, thanks. But no thanks Jacob and I are going to eat with his buddies, okay I love you." Phoebe said smiling.

"Yeah, I love you too." Piper slowly walking away. "Man do I wish I had a man in my life."

On the way outside Phoebe and Jacob talk some more.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, Piper. Yeah she'll be fine." Phoebe replied.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to talk about?" Phoebe asked back.

"How about...you?" he asked.

"Okay." she answered. "Well, you know my name and age. So...when I get older let's see. I don't know what I want to do yet?"

"You can be a mom of so many children that you would have to move into the country. You and me. Hopefully."

"Okay, now you talkin' crazy." Phoebe laughed.

"Actually, I haven't been more serious." said.

"What now?" then he nodded. "We're way too young to go elope. I haven't even found the perfect soulmate for the rest of my life."

"Well, you've got me." he smirked.

"Yeah, I know, but only God knows that we can't possibly stay together all the way until we graduate from high school."

"Who said we have to finish school." he said pulling her close.

"Well, me I want to finish school whether I like it or not." she told him. "We can't just go and get married. I'm not even 15 yet."

"So." he shrugged his shoulders.

"So? I'm not ready for that kind of commitment." Phoebe said.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." he marched off.

"Jacob, wait. You don't understand." Phoebe yelled down the hall. But he kept going so, she ran after him. "Jacob even your father and mother would think it's a crazy idea. I love you. But don't leave me."

"Are you going to marry me then?"

"Um, well no. But I still love you." Phoebe s answered trying to make the right decision.

"You know, Phoebe. I think it's best we don't see each other anymore."

"What? For accepting the fact that we're too young to get married." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, that's the only way we know we love each other. Because we make vows to take care of each other by showing love. It will keep us together." he said back to her.

"Well, that's not fair. You can't just leave me because of that? That's no where near good enough. Look we may or may not say I do in the near future. But that doesn't mean a damn thing. Love is chemistry. Also, I don't want to end up like my mother, which I didn't even get the chance to know her much because she died when I was an infant and my father, I don't even know where he's at or was at. But see I don't want to happen to us, because I love you."

"Okay then so let's go have lunch with my friends."

"Lunch is almost over. Let's go inside and chill."

In the school cafeteria Piper sit sits with Nina and Mike.

"Hello...earth to Piper? Are you alright?" Nina asked trying to get Piper from her daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Piper answered.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked. "Because you've been quiet all day including through lunch."

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Piper?"

"No really I'm fine."

"Piper you really look like you're not doing okay." Nina said pulling Piper's hair from her face. "My God, Piper you look like you've been crying, what's the matter?"

"Nothing! I just need to be alone. Please." she marched off to the girls' room.

Nina went after her, and followed her to the girls' room. "Stay here Mike, I'll go talk to her." He then nodded. "Piper!? Piper you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend."

"Well, it's just that ever since all these strange things in my family has started happening: Phoebe and Prue both have a partner in their lives and then so many exotic things since my Grams got sick."

"Like...what?" Nina asked. "Meaning "exotic" things?"

"Well, I don't know. Like our car accident, Phoebe's abduction a couple of weeks ago. It's then when it started. That's what "exotic" things I mean. But really, now I'm fine."

"Oh, Piper don't feel like that. Some day your night in shining armor will me you face to face."

"Oh please. You sound like my Grams." Piper scoffed.

"As cliche as it sounds, don't look for what they look like, just look at personality, okay." Nina hugged Piper.

"Now...that sounded like my Grams."

"Well, she's right you know." Nina smiled.

"Thanks for the pep talk."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."

After cheerleading practice Prue meets Andy he sits on the bleachers waiting for Prue. With a soft tender smile upon his face.

"Oh, Andy, hi.. Let me get my stuff and then we can go. Okay." she kissed him.

Prue grabs her bag and backpack with Andy assisting her.

"Thanks." she said. "You ready?"

"Yeah. So are we going to drop the car off at your house. Or what are we going to do?"

"Well we can drop my stuff at my house and go have pizza."

"Okay, pizza it is." Andy smiled, grabbing Prue's hand and pulling her into a kiss.

When Prue and Andy get to the house, Prue goes upstairs to get ready. She slips on a pair of blue jeans and a nice top.

"Prue is that you?" Grams asked.

"Um...yes." she answered.

"Did you remember to pick up Piper and Phoebe?"

"Grams, I think Phoebe went to Jacob's house and Piper's probably at Nina's house studying." Prue informed Grams.

"Oh, okay, where are you off to?"

"Um...Andy and I are going for pizza."

"Well be back by 9 okay? I'll call Phoebe and Piper to be home at the same time."

"Okay. Bye Grams!" Prue yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

At the Taylor's house Jacob introduces Phoebe to his family. Phoebe feel kind of nervous about meeting his family, mostly his parents. She was afraid she didn't meet their standards. Well, if she didn't, oh well she could find another way around their relationship. She wouldn't break up with him or anything, she liked him too much. Hopefully it wouldn't make Adam jealous or even Angelica. After she had dinner, it was time for her to get home so Jacob and his brother took her home so Jacob and his brother took her home. He then got out and opened the door for her and he walked her to the front door. The lights were still on in the manor so not everyone was asleep. After they kissed she said goodnight. Not knowing it might be their last perfect date. Then she walked into the Manor finding Grams sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting.

_Uh-oh_. Phoebe thought. _I'm in so much trouble. _She thought of something quick to say and just run upstairs. "Um, hi Grams. 'Night Grams."

"Don't you "Hi, Grams" me! Do you know what time it is?" Grams said in a surly tone. "It's an hour past you're curfew, young lady. Not only that it's a school night. Go to bed we will discuss your punishment tomorrow morning at breakfast or after you get home from school, so don't plan on going anywhere after school. No friends, no boyfriend otherwise. In fact, I don't think I want you to see that boy anymore. You're not showing any responsibility. Now go to bed. Don't wake up your sisters."

Phoebe then ran upstairs crying. Yelling from upstairs down at her Grams. "You're not being fair Grams. I can't just stop seeing him. I love him!"

"Go to bed!" Grams yelled. "Now! We'll discuss it tomorrow."

Phoebe just went to her room and slammed the door but Piper was still up studying. She ran towards her bed crying and screaming into her pillow.

"You want to talk, Pheebs?" Piper asked gently.

"No, thanks. I just want to sleep. Good night."

Piper went over to talk with Phoebe and rubbed her head and back. "You sure?"

"No...thank you." said Phoebe in a muffled tone.

"Goodnight, I love you." Piper kissed her head.

The next morning, Prue gets up and is ready to go early. She's letting Andy pick her up for school. Even when Piper and Phoebe wake up, Grams was still asleep. Phoebe was still upset with her Grams. She felt dejected from love. But she wouldn't let anything get in-between her and Jacob's relationship.

The moment she arrived at school, Phoebe had a talk with Jacob about how Grams got onto her for getting in late. He held her in his arms consoling her.

"Don't worry. Nothing will come in-between us." he whispered. "I love you. I'll do anything to keep us together. Forever."

Meanwhile at her locker, Piper puts her books away and gets one out for her first class. Mike slowly creeps up behind her.

"Um, hi Piper. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Mike. I'm doing good. How are you?"

"Not great. You see I don't have a date for the spring formal. I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Um, I thought you were going with Nina."

"No, apparently she wasn't going to be able to make it. Because she called me this morning and said she was not feeling well. Well, she had the stomach flu. So, I said to myself why not ask my other best friend. So will you?"

"Sure, why not?" she answered shyly.

"Okay, thank you so much Piper, you're the best."

Later that day Phoebe and Jacob we back to his house. In Jacob's room the two spend hours making out. Then it starts to make him want more than just making out. Phoebe then pushes him off her. But he keeps kissing her.

"Jacob...please stop. This cannot go any further than kissing okay only lips okay? Nothing else." Phoebe said trying to force him to get off.

"But, Phoebe. This is the only way for us to show our love."

"No. Jacob it's not. Just let me go. If you're not going to stop I want to go home."

"Aww come on Phoebe. I'm sorry." he kissed her forehead and pulled her close, embracing her. "All I wanted was a little love."

"Well if you start doing that again I'm calling my sister to pick me up." Phoebe said seriously.

Then they start making out again and it gets intense again. Then she heads for the door. He comes up to her to pull her away the door. She finally opens the door and makes a run for it. He still catches up with her at the front door.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Home. I told you I'm not taking that anymore." she said confidently. "Now, let me go. I really want to go home. We have no absolute business doing that crap!"

He then slaps her and makes her cry. Then he shakes her grasping both of her arms.

"NO! Do not say that Phoebe do not say that again, ever. Listen we belong together. I love you. But there's only one way to get you to listen to me. You leave me no choice."

He then knocks her out. The next, thing she sees is darkness. Total darkness.

At the Halliwell Manor, Grams is not in a good mood. She paces back and forth impatiently in front of Piper, Prue and Andy.

"I told her to come straight home. She never listens to me. I specifically told her not to see that boy again." Grams angrily said under her breath.

"Okay, Grams sit down before we have to take you to the hospital. _Again._" Prue said standing up and making her sit down in a cushion chair.

"Grams, maybe she had to stay for detention again. You know, Phoebe. She tends to get into trouble...not quite recently since she got together with Jacob. But you never know they could just be out studying."

"No, I told her to come straight home. I said no plans after school." Grams said as she had look on her face like she was going to have an aneurysm.

"Grams you and Piper can wait her. Andy and I can check and see if she's still at school."

"Okay, you two go ahead and do that, but if you're not back before night falls. I'll call the police."

"You can't be that serious, Grams." Piper suggested "Don't you think that's pushing it a bit too far?"

Grams then goes to the kitchen, followed by Piper. Getting two bags of tea out of the cabinet, setting them down in two cups she grabs the kettle filling it with water to boil.

"Let's just have some tea to calm you nerves."

Prue and Andy finally get to the school and find the gates are locked. Meaning no one was there except the night janitor.

"Let's go Prue. No one's here." Andy cautiously looked through the gates.

"Yeah I guess we should." Prue nodded and replied.

"Where's her boyfriend's house? Wouldn't that be another place to check."

"Well, we could but first we should check Angelica's and Adam's house first. She could be at one of those places."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Moments later, Phoebe wakes up unable to move. Only because she appears to be bound and gagged. Then , she tries to wriggle herself free. Then in comes Jacob, with someone. Another guy. Phoebe couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend had done this to her.

_Why? _She thought. _How could he do this to me? It's okay, Pheebs, when Grams discovers I haven't come home she'll send somebody. Yeah, don't panic._

"It's about time. I thought you were going to be out forever. Too bad, I had to do this but, it was the only way to get you to listen to me. I thought you loved me."

She nodded. _I thought I loved you too, but I not anymore. Since you lied to me. As soon as I get out of here. Oh yeah, this relationship will definitely be over._

He went over and kissed her on the forehead. "Why did you force me to do this? All I wanted was you. I felt passionate for you. I thought it was passionate between us." Phoebe hesitated then nodded again. "What do mean you didn't feel it? I thought we were in love Phoebe."

He then went over to her and released the cloth she was gagged with. Then she took in a deep breath. "You know I thought that you were the one for me, Jacob. But, I was a fool. Now, I don't know anymore. Could you be anymore selfish? What about what I want? It seems like always you think about only yourself."

"What!? That's a lie. I want what's best for us. Not me. I'm in love, Phoebe. I'm in love." he shook her.

"Ouch! Careful my arms isn't fully healed, okay. Geez." Phoebe snapped at him. "More like hungry for revenge against someone else. Not in love."

"Phoebe, all I want is you. All I need is you. You know, that's all I ask of you. But you're just as stubborn as my last girlfriend. Not listening to what I–what _we _needed. She was just too stubborn to listen."

"Amanda!?" Phoebe whispered. "How could you? How could do this to my best friend? You didn't love her. Because you killed her."

"LOVE. It means better sacrifices have to be made, even if it means killing the one you love. But you didn't show it either. So, you must pay." Then the basement door flew open as he rose the dagger ready to kill her.

"Leave her alone. Back off now, you bastard!" Prue yelled.

"Make me." he grabbed Phoebe's throat and arm. "Come any closer. She says goodbye.

"Andy, call the cops, quick." Prue whispered in Andy's ear.

"Send a squad of cars and officers. We've got a serious situation , 1227 Oak Avenue." Andy called from the phone inside the house then immediately returned to Prue. "They're on their way."

Back at the Manor, Piper talks to Grams, while drinking tea. It was already eight o' clock in the evening.

"My God Piper. What's taking so long?" Grams panicked.

"Grams, maybe they got caught up in traffic . It could happen. Now don't have another attack, okay. It's bad enough that we're home alone. God knowing what kind of evil is out there." Piper said with a distraught look on her face.

Grams then goes towards the phone and calls Officer Mills. Then he tells her that her granddaughter's boyfriend called and that they were sending cops to her youngest granddaughter's, boyfriend's house. Grams suddenly looked like she was feeling a little bit light headed as she walked back towards the kitchen table.

"Grams are you okay?" Piper asked rushing to assist her to a seat. "What's wrong, Grams? You can tell me."

"They've sent cops to find Phoebe's boyfriend. He's wanted for murder."

"Do you think he had anything to do with her friend's death a few weeks ago?" Piper asked worriedly.

"My God, I hope not Piper. Because Prue and Andy would have to hurry up getting to his house."

Suddenly, the other dark figure stepped out from the shadows with a girl. Phoebe recognized her voice. "Angelica?" Phoebe called. "My God, I swear you better not have done anything to harm her. Or you'll be sorry."

"Oh don't worry. She's just going to sleep. For now." Jacob said in a grim tone. His voice changing and turned into the man which kidnapped her a few weeks ago. "But, she'll stay alive if and only if you prove your love towards me."

"Never." she said immediately.

"Okay, then tell your friend good-bye."

"No! Don't do anything to harm her. Take me. But don't hurt her. Leave her out of this. She's innocent." Phoebe cried out in agony. "I swear one day you will pay for what your about to do."

"Where are they at, Andy? Weren't they supposed to be here already?" Prue asked him quietly. Then she looked over to the shape-shifting warlock. "Never mind these guys, my Grams can probably handle. No time to explain but I'll tell you later."

Prue then looked at the man that held Phoebe and at the one who held Angelica. When she looked at the man she noticed that bracelet around his left wrist. It had belonged to Piper. Could this be her friend Mike? She then looked closer.

"Oh my gosh." cried Phoebe. "Mike? Who do you think you are listening to this jerk. You know when Piper finds out who and what you really are she'll never forgive you. Especially when I tell her. I can't believe you. Double-crossing her like that by killing _my _friend."

"Well, the only way I was able to get to you was through Mike's brother. The one's whose father we helped get out of jail, but got himself killed. You know young teenagers are so easily persuaded."

"Yeah, rebellious too." Phoebe added as the cops busted in. Grams and Piper did also.

"Mike how could you?" Piper ran away with tears in her eyes. Prue followed behind her.

"I told you." Phoebe said.

"Shut up!" Jacob said slapping her.

"You can drop the knife and syringe on the ground and you won't get hurt." one cop said.

Grams sent the cops out of the room and busted out with her warlock begone spell and vanquished the deleterious fiend back to the hell he came from and Mike had just been a human working for the warlock so he was arrested and taken to a prison camp for his crime.

Meanwhile outside, Prue talks to Piper. She tries to calm her down. "I can't believe him, why would he do such a thing. I trusted him. I was so stupid and accepted his question and said 'yes'." Piper tried not to fall apart.

"Sweetie, it's okay you didn't know. And he asked you to the spring formal?" Prue asked and Piper nodded. "You weren't going to tell me."

"Eventually, I didn't get the chance to." Piper sobbed. "After how long I've known him. I can't believe he would do such..."

"It's okay. It sucks. Guys suck." she then turned to Andy. "Not all guys, just some in particular."

Grams walks with Phoebe and Angelica out to the car. Prue, Andy and Piper followed. It was probably going to be a long time before any of them would get over the shock of Phoebe's boyfriend being 156 year-old warlock and Piper's date to the dance turned out to be his sidekick, unbelievable. They all went home. On his way home, Andy dropped Angelica off at her house.

Before the Halliwell's went to bed Prue and Grams checked the windows and doors to make sure that they were all locked. Piper comforted Phoebe and she comforted Piper through their hard time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Everybody's been told that Mondays were the worst days to wake up to. For Piper and Phoebe Friday was the worst day to wake up to. They were both drowning in the sorrow of the facts that they had no dates for the spring formal. Due to the fact they had no dates they wanted to bail out.

By the time lunch rolled around, they didn't really feel up to anything. They were too depressed. Piper and Phoebe had to accept the fact, they were going to be single for a while. Their friends had dates, well except Nina since she had been at home all week in bed. Phoebe had a difficult time recovering the fact that Adam was Mike's little brother and he was manipulated into such an evil being! _Why was he so naive and receptive to the idea? _She thought. _And why was...why did Jacob have to be an evil being? _All of these questions flooded Phoebe's mind. Of course, she would find love again sooner or later. But, tonight she admitted to herself, that she wasn't going to the formal. Piper's story for not going to the formal: He turned out to be homicidal. Killing one of her sister's best friends and being manipulative towards his friend Phoebe's "boyfriend". No, he was manipulated _by _her boyfriend or bribed into killing her other friend. _Could he have thought about walking away from this situation? He could've avoided being thrown into prison. What an idiot! _Those were thoughts running through her mind. And all she could do to think was bail on formal.

Phoebe and Piper had crazy thoughts of their exes going through their minds. None of them were actually happy either. Prue on the other hand just had one offer to Andy, her sisters and Grams, was her support and love. She did everything she could to avoid sibling rivalry with Phoebe. Every now and then they had their disagreements. Piper would have to break in-between the two but usually it was worth it, she was or is considered the rock of the family or dare I say...super glue. Her mediation worked sometimes not all the time though. But, that was her role in the family.

With time the wounds healed and Piper and Phoebe moved on to better guys, surprisingly human and not homicidal. Prue and Andy broke up after graduation because it turned out that Berkeley wasn't meant for Andy, they had better schools where he wanted to attend.

One day, the girls looked through some stuff they hadn't touched since their mother died. It then got very emotional, especially for Phoebe. She didn't get the chance to _really _know her own mother. Prue was just devastated when she saw her mother's body that day at the lake, where she drowned. Piper just remembered her mom's love for all three of them. So, they looked through each important item in the box.

"Oh, I remember this. Don't you Pheebs, it was your first doll. You recieved it the day of your third birthday. The last Thanksgiving mom was ever to attend." Prue said. "I stole it from you that day at the playground and you didn't stop crying until you got it back."

"Oh, Prue. Those were the days. I just wish mom were alive." Piper tried not to cry.

"I didn't even get to know her. Not really. But I know she was a good person who did good things." Phoebe said, as all three of them hugged. "I just wish I could've gotten to know her better."

"You know, your mother would be so proud of you three. How you've grown up to be three beautiful young ladies. I feel even better your all out of high school. Phoebe, are you ready for your first year of high school?"

"I don't know, I guess so." she replied.

"If Piper and Prue could do it. I know for sure you can." Grams smiled.

"I know I can. I'll be ready." was all she said.

Prue and Piper just smiled agreeing with their little sister. She then looked at them both and smiled.

"What!? I can."

"Of course, you can." Piper said.

"I agree." Prue smiled.

"So do I." Grams seconded.

**THE END **


End file.
